


Island Time

by Sowilo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sowilo/pseuds/Sowilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny find out what happens when people change their habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is decidedly less sweet that my previous story in this fandom. It's pretty smutty in fact.

Danny was standing at the kitchen counter, tearing lettuce for salad, when he felt arms slide around his waist. He smiled when Steve’s lips touched his neck. “Hey, babe,” he said. 

“Hey,” Steve murmured, kissing his neck softly. He nuzzled behind Danny’s ear as his hands drifted to Danny’s waist .

“What are you doing?” Danny said.

“I thought that it would be obvious,” Steve replied, as he unbuckled Danny’s belt.

Danny laughed. “Okay, why are you doing it?”

Steve’s hands opened Danny’s pants and slid inside. “Thought that was pretty obvious, too.”

“Mmm, I guess I should be more specific,” Danny sighed as Steve began to stroke his cock. “Why are you doing this when Chin and Kono will be here in fifteen minutes?”

“Island time, Danny,” Steve whispered as he rubbed his cock against Danny’s ass. “We’ve got at least half an hour.” 

“Steve,” Danny moaned reproachfully.

“Maybe even forty-five minutes. Come on, Danny,” Steve cajoled. “It’s been three days.” He would deny to his dying day that he whined that last part. 

The team had been working non-stop and sleeping at the office. Danny’s insistence that they keep their relationship out of the office meant that it felt like forever since they had touched.

“You’re lucky that closing cases makes me horny,” Danny turned in Steve’s arms and pulled him down for a kiss. Steve opened his mouth eagerly for Danny’s tongue, pressing Danny back against the counter.

“Want to suck you,” Steve panted, when he finally had to break apart for air.

“Yeah,” Danny breathed.

Steve immediately dropped to his knees and buried his face in the opening of Danny’s pants. He would never grow tired of Danny’s smell, Danny’s taste. He pulled back just enough to pull down Danny’s boxers and angle Danny’s cock into his mouth. God, he loved this. He tightened his lips around the shaft, flattening his tongue along the underside. He dragged his head back, increasing the suction and was rewarded by a deep moan.

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny groaned, “you are so good at this.”

Steve closed his eyes and concentrated on sucking the sensitive head. He dipped the tip of his tongue into Danny’s slit. He loved the taste of Danny’s precome, the different texture and slickness in his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, forcing Danny’s cock to hit the back of his throat the way that he knew Danny liked. 

“Oh, yeah, babe,” Danny moaned. Danny closed his eyes and let his head rest against the cabinet as his hands clutched the counter to keep himself upright. Steve’s mouth was goddamned _magic_ and it was only going to get better when Steve deep throated him, which would happen any second, if Steve’s grunts were anything to go by. 

It never got old; as Steve deep throated him, Steve would open his own pants, pull his cock out and stroke himself. After swallowing Danny’s orgasm, he would lean back and jerk himself, always coming within a few strokes. Danny was always secretly gratified by how quickly Steve came. He loved that Steve was so turned on by giving him a blowjob. 

He had started to feel the tingling in his spine that signaled his imminent climax when he heard a gasp. His eyes flew open to see Kono standing in the kitchen doorway with a shocked look. He jerked back reflexively, pulling his cock out of Steve’s mouth. The unexpected drag tipped him over the edge and he froze helplessly as he came all over Steve’s face. 

Steve’s eyes had opened when Danny pulled his cock out of Steve’s mouth, but when he realized that Danny was coming, he closed his eyes, tilted his face up and opened his mouth. As the first drops hit his lips, Steve moaned “Danny, oh, Danny,” as his body jerked and a wet stain appeared on the front of his cargos. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Danny choked out. His cock twitched at the sight of Steve on his knees with his face dripping, and the evidence that he’d come in his pants when Danny came on his face. 

Steve opened his eyes and sighed “That was so hot, I can’t believe that you did that.” Danny would like to say that he knelt gracefully on the floor next to Steve, but he knows it was more like a collapse as he came down next to Steve. 

“I’m sorry,” Danny said, “it was an accident.” 

“A lucky one,” Steve grinned. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Danny said tightly, “because Kono has apparently been listening to my sage advice and decided to be on Jersey time so she just saw me give you a facial.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Did she see me . . .?” His voice trailed off.

“Really, Steven?” Danny hissed. 

Steve had the brains to look sheepish. 

“Um, sorry?”

“Sorry?” Danny shrieked in a whisper. “Sorry? What are you sorry for Steven? Are you sorry that you fed me that bullshit about island time? Or are you sorry that our co-worker saw you in the throes of your _clothed_ orgasm when I’m pretty sure that she saw my BARE cock when I pulled it out of your mouth!”

“It’s not bullshit,” Steve defended himself. “You know that Kono isn’t usually on time unless somebody’s life depends on it. Or there are really good waves.” 

Danny sat back on the floor with a sigh. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He looked over at Steve, who was still covered in Danny’s come. “Am I a sick fuck because I really want to lick your face right now even though I know that Kono is probably right outside the door?” 

Steve gave him a heated look and said “Please don’t say stuff like that right now, Danny. It’s going to be hard enough to face Kono.”

They both looked toward the doorway. There was no sound or movement. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” Danny said. “I’m going to tuck myself in and finish the salad. You are going to wash your face and then ninja SEAL yourself upstairs and change into some board shorts. Chin won’t wonder why you changed if he thinks that you went for a swim.”

“What about Kono?” Steve asks.

“Kono who?” Danny said blithely. Steve gave him a look. 

“Okay, okay,” Danny sighed. “Let’s just pretend that it didn’t happen. And pray that Kono is too embarrassed to bring it up.”

“After all of the shit we give her about being the rookie?” Steve said, disbelieving. “How can she pass up this chance to get back at us? Plus, you know, Kono.”

“Yeah,” Danny sighed again. “Go change and I’ll find Kono. You owe me, though.”

“I wait anxiously for you collect,” Steve leaned forward and kissed Danny lightly, then rose gracefully to his feet and moved stealthily out of the door to the dining room.

Danny stood up and zipped up his pants. “Why do I always have to clean up the mess?” he grumbled under this breath.

“Oh, maybe because that’s the price that you have to pay for having a super hot boyfriend?” 

Danny whirled around to see Kono leaning against the kitchen doorway, a small smile on her face.

“Whatever, Kalakaua!” Danny waved at her dismissively.

“You’d think that you’d be nicer to me, especially since I managed to refrain from commenting on the _other_ mess that you just made.” Kono lost her battle not to smirk.

“Okay, okay,” Danny held out his hands in a placating gesture. “What will it take?”

“Whatever do you mean, boss?” Kono said innocently.

“For you not to ever mention this again, I’m willing to negotiate.” Danny folded his arms and leaned against the counter.

“You and Steve have to stop all of this sneaking around bullshit. It is insulting that you think that Chin and I didn’t know about you two.” Kono frowned at Danny.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, that’s my fault. Steve wanted to tell you,” he admitted.

Kono rolled her eyes. “He might as well have, with the staring at your ass all of the time and getting cranky when you two are apart more than fifteen minutes.”

“It’s not that bad,” Danny scoffed.

“Oh, please!” Kono snorted. “I thought that he was going to get violent when you gave that witness your phone number.”

“That was work!” Danny defended, “She might have remembered something else.”

“And let’s not even talk about how bitchy you get when Catherine calls or visits,” Kono replied. 

Danny didn’t say anything, just glared at Kono. 

“What? She’s cool, smart, beautiful, and can kick some serious ass,” Kono pointed out.

“Don’t remind me,” Danny muttered. 

Kono laughed. “You have nothing to worry about. I mean, if I didn’t like the two of you together so much, I’d like her with Steve. But, you two are perfect for each other.”

Danny frowned. “Okay, fine. Are we even?” 

Kono grinned as Steve walked into the kitchen, now wearing swim trunks. “Yeah. Now we just need to talk about what Steve’s going to give me.”

 

FIN


End file.
